Spot (Happy Tree Friends)
Spot is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Spot is a blue-purple leopard seal with spots on his body and flippers for hands and feet. He also has one pointed tooth and wears a red-and-yellow ski hat. His archenemy is Waddles the penguin. Like real leopard seals, he has a craving for penguin meat. More often than not, both of them would appear in the same episode and it would involve Spot trying to kill Waddles (or to a lesser extent, other penguin characters). Spot's plans often fail and he ends up being sadistically tortured and killed by Waddles. Episodes Starring Roles #Ice Screams #Spippy #Gone Ice Fishin' #Freezer Burn #Send Out the Clones #Ice Runner #Friendship Kringle #Navy Seal #Whale of a Tale #Under the Ice #Spot Wins #Aurora Gory-alis #Turning the Tables #Spot and the Flop #Magically Malicious #Frost-Bitten #Secret That's Been Spotted Featuring Roles #Treasure of Mold #Better Early Than Ever #Snow-Blinded #The Big Save #The Flippered Five #Specieism #Penguins Only #Ozone, They Didn't! #Mission ImPenguinable #The Emperor's New Robe #Happy Tree Feet #The Poacher And Me #Cabin into Blizzard #Release the Savage #Snow Warm Way #Points To The Worse #Claw the Way Out #Within a Wheelchair #Take Scare of It #Penguinity War Appearances #I Thaw That Coming #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Wild West Side #You Can't Beach Me #Chill Out #Pole it Over #Icee What You See #Daredevil May Dare #Contact Savaughn #Belly Boom #A Sailor's Gory #The King is Dead #Snow Where You're Going #Cheat Codes Deaths #Ice Screams - Squished into an ice cream tub. #Spippy - Evaporated in an explosion. #Treasure of Mold - Crushed by Shifty. #Gone Ice Fishin - Eaten by an orca. #The Right Side Of The Tracks - Sliced in half by a knife. #Wild West Side - Run over by a mine cart. #Better Early Than Ever - Killed in an explosion. #Freezer Burn - Freezes to death. #You Can't Beach Me - Killed by a bomb. #The Big Save - Strangled by a squid. #Send Out the Clones - Many of his clones are killed. #Ice Runner - Beheaded by ice. #The Flippered Five - Cut apart by ice. #Specieism - Head impaled by quills. #Pole it Over - Frozen and/or impaled by icicles. #Navy Seal - Crushed by anchor. #Whale of a Tale - Beaten to death by Bruiser. #Penguins Only - Decapitated by spear gun. #Icee What You See - Eaten by alligator. #Daredevil May Dare - Run over by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Contact Savaughn - Hit by Otus' police car. #Ozone, They Didn't! - Killed by exploding oven. #Belly Boom - Killed by bomb. #Mission ImPenguinable - Collides into Waddles. #A Sailor's Gory - Dies of unknown causes. #Under the ice - Flattened by zamboni. #The Emperor's New Robe - Skinned alive. #The King is Dead - Sliced in half horizontally by a door. #Spot Wins - Bleeds to death. #Happy Tree Feet - Killed by bomb. #Aurora Gory-alis - Eyes melted by aurora lights. #Spot and the Flop - Killed in an explosion. #The Poacher And Me - Clubbed to death. #Magically Malicious - Intestines, stomach, ribcage and brain are pulled out of his body. #Cabin into Blizzard - Splits into half. #Snow Where You're Going - Has his head crushed into a counter. #Cheat Codes - Vaporized. #Release the Savage - Lower body is shredded and eaten by The Clams. #Frost-Bitten - Head smacked off from the body. #Snow Warm Way - Ran over by Cro-Marmot. #Secret That's Been Spotted - Swept in an avalanche. #Points To The Worse - Crushed by the ceiling piece. #Claw the Way Out - Shot by potato chips. #Within a Wheelchair - Crushed by the wheelchair. #Take Scare of It - Impaled through the fence. #Penguinity War - Head set on fire. Kill count *Eggy - 1 ("The Flippered Five") *Icy - 1 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers) *Freezer - 2 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers, "Mission ImPenguinable") *Arcticus - 2 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers, "Mission ImPenguinable") *Waddles - 5 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers, "Contact Savaughn, "Spot Wins", Turning the Tables", "Secret That's Been Spotted") *Lia - 1 ("Frost-Bitten" along with Waddles) *Frostbite - 1 ("Frost-Bitten") *Freezy - 1 ("Frost-Bitten") *Polar - 1 ("Secret That's Been Spotted") *Blizzard - 1 ("Secret That's Been Spotted") *Trippy - 1 ("Within a Wheelchair" along with Cast) Trivia *His arm flippers can turn into hands, usually whenever he holds something. *How Waddles kills Spot is similar to how the ants kill Sniffles. *He is by far Waddles' most frequent victim. *Once drawn with a protruding fang, Spot now has the typical buckteeth. *He Loves Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends And Trainz Because He Saved All Trainz Thomas Models And Got Trainz 12. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Sea Mammals Category:Pinnipeds Category:Blue Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 6 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Adoptables Category:Uhohspaghhetiohs's Characters Category:Seals Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters